


"Home is wherever you are." | foxxay

by perpetuumclausus



Series: ahs drabbles [8]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Cordelia x Misty, F/F, Fleetwood Mac, Girlfriends - Freeform, Misty x Cordelia, Witches, coven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuumclausus/pseuds/perpetuumclausus





	"Home is wherever you are." | foxxay

We make a great team.

We make a great team.

It had been a few months since Misty had returned from hell. The two women had gotten undoubtedly closer during their time together. They'd spent nights talking of strange dreams, their darkest moments and how much they'd missed one another. The girls had discussed their feelings at length - thanks to Mallory, she'd known so much more about the two of them than she'd ever let on. Cordelia and Misty had unspoken chemistry always - especially since Misty's return to Robichaux's, her return home. No one could deny the sparks that would fly each time they were anywhere close to each other. Hands brushed hands in the greenhouse, arms touched as they both laughed and one night Misty had a little too much wine after dinner and feelings were confessed. Not a single thing had been the same since - and they'd both never been happier.

Despite all the happy, Cordelia had her moments. She had countless nightmares of waking up and realizing Misty had disappeared - either that she'd been killed or sent back to her personal hell. Cordelia cherished every single moment with Misty.

"Ophidia in herba. Tuebor, natura non contristatur." Cordelia could hear Misty in the greenhouse and could easily remember a time when she couldn't. "Nature," Cordelia commented, placing a hand on Misty's shoulder. "You scared me. You're smart, Delia," the younger witch reacted, jumping slightly. "I found this little guy outside, hurt. Mallory healed him. We can keep him, right?" Misty asked with a bright smile. She lifted her left hand, presenting a small green snake to the Supreme. Cordelia smiled a little and reached out to pet his head. "Do you have a place to keep him? We wouldn't want to alarm the other girls if he escaped." Misty took a brief moment to play with the snake. "You're right. Told ya you're smart, Delia," she said with another bright grin. Cordelia smiled with admiration for the younger witch. "What's his name? If he's staying with us - you have to give him a name," she pointed out, taking a seat on one of the stools. "Steve?" Misty pondered. "Snoots? Fleetwood?" she continued to ask. Cordelia laughed warmly. "Steve, I think Stevie is the best one for you." Misty nodded in agreement. "Steve Goode," the younger witch said thoughtfully. The Supreme felt something inside her go soft. "Why does he get my last name?" she questioned. "Because if he's my son, then he's yours too," Misty pointed out slowly, offering Cordelia a tiny smile. Things like that had been happening more and more often. Each time Misty said something like that, Cordelia could feel her insides turn to mush. She'd felt that a lot lately, but certainly had no complaints.

Noise left the master bathroom that morning, Misty belting Fleetwood Mac's "Everywhere". The sound brought a flutter to Cordelia's stomach. Most mornings started that way. Cordelia had been trying to think of something special she could do for Misty and Valentine's Day presented her the perfect opportunity. Kyle had made a mess of Misty's music collection and Cordelia knew how badly that had upset her - she'd still talk about it, even two years later. Cordelia had spent months at flea markets, garage sales, searching Craigslist ads, and anywhere she could to find just about every Fleetwood Mac and Stevie Nicks album she could get her hands on. After collecting them, she took a very quiet trip to Los Angeles with Queenie, where they'd visited Stevie and asked her to sign and personalize every album. They didn't stay at the Cortez - as per Mallory's wishes. Getting a record player was easy and setting everything up wouldn't be a difficult task. Eventually, Cordelia had to hide it all in Zoe's closet. Misty had been wearing Cordelia's clothes, and she simply couldn't risk the surprise being ruined.

Bang, bang, bang.

"Girls? I needed to get my hat that you borrowed last week, right now," Cordelia said in code. When she didn't hear anything but muffled noise, she took it upon herself to open the door. When she saw Madison with her head under the blanket and Zoe's horrified expression, she knew she shouldn't have let herself in. "God, Madison. I told you to lock that!" Zoe exclaimed. "She's the fucking Supreme - she would've let herself in," Madison shrugged, getting off the bed. "Then why didn't you stop?" Zoe retorted. "Because you didn't want me to," she shrugged again, stopping to light a cigarette. "I need Misty's stuff," the Supreme stated, ignoring everything they'd said and hoping to clear the memory from her mind. "Hoping to get laid on Valentine's Day?" Madison asked snarkily.

Setting up Misty's gift was fairly easy, preventing her from seeing it early proved to be a bigger challenge. "And I can't open my eyes? Are you sure?" Misty questioned. "What will happen if I peek?" she teased. "Don't try it, I'll make a blindfold if I have to," Cordelia threatened softly. Misty smiled as she blindly followed Cordelia's lead. "Is it food?" the younger witch asked eagerly. "Better than food?" Misty mumbled softly. "Better than food?" Cordelia stopped at the doorway. "Okay - now open." The younger witch uncovered her eyes and took in the scene before her. Cordelia had spread flower petals everywhere and arranged all the albums on the bed, where Misty could see them clearly. "Delia, you did all this for me?" she asked, wonder in her eyes. "Of course. I love you, Misty." The younger witch walked to Cordelia, placing a hand near her jaw and pulling her in close. "You are so thoughtful," she whispered, trailing a finger down Cordelia's jaw. "I just want you to feel at home here." Misty's vision blurred again. "Cordelia, I always feel at home - home is wherever you are." Cordelia leaned in slightly, pressing her lips to Misty's tenderly. Misty bit the woman's bottom lip, sliding her arm around Cordelia's waist. Cordelia's hands roamed around the younger witch's body, finally halting near her shoulders. A hand slipped under Cordelia's shirt, Misty's fingertips brushing over her stomach. A shiver chilled the Supreme witch. Breathing became heavy and articles of clothing fell to the floor; first dresses and then undergarments. With a few brief pushes, Misty'd managed to get Cordelia on the bed. She fell back against the mattress, a gentle gasp leaving Cordelia's lips. "God, I love you," Misty whispered breathlessly. "I love you too," Cordelia breathed.


End file.
